Todas las manzanas de Newton
by lyzarien
Summary: [Terminado]Las historias que inspiraron sus mas grandes descubrimientos.
1. Por la vereda

\- Todas las manzanas de Newton-

1- Por la vereda.

Al fin habia llegado el otoño y con ello las primeras emociones de la temporada. Las locuras del verano pasado parecían empezar a quedar rezagadas en un vano recuerdo que se desvanecía con la misma lentitud que la caída de las hojas de los arboles, o las quemaduras de sol por haberse quedado dormido en la playa.

En ese momento soplaba una pequeña y suave brisa que llevaba con sigo una diminuta y única pluma blanca que mecia en el aire con elegante gracia al compás de cada ráfaga de viento que lograba alcanzarla, haciéndola elevarse y decender en varias ocasiones. Su maravilloso viaje concluyó al posarse en la gorra roja de un niño que esperaba tranquilamente en la parada del autobús.

\- Sheen tienes un...una...una..aaa...aaAA...ACHUUUUU!.- intentó decir el niño pelirojo con lentes, antes de estornudar con fuerza feroz y dejar la pluma embarrada en la banqueta llena de mucosidad nasal. - Odio la época de alergias.- comentó, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y terminando de sonar su nariz con sonoridad. Su amigo lo miro con algo de repulsión.

Al fin llegó el autobús amarillo de la primaria, y ambos amigos subieron a el.

Carl pronto encontró asiento en la parte delantera del autobús, recorriendose hacia el lado de la ventana para dejar disponible el asiento a su lado. Sin embargo, Sheen decidió seguir caminando hacia el fondo del trasporte.

Recibió un par de comentarios a su paso.

\- Hola niño, pareces buena onda, ¿quieres sentarte aquí?.- Lo saludo un sonriente niño rubio, que no pareció enojarse cuando él lo ignoró.

\- Wow, veo que te gusta el show de UltraLord, ¡A mi también!, ¿te gustaría hablar del capitulo de anoche en el camino?.- comentó otro niño, al que también paso de largo.

Habiendo llegado al fondo del autobús, se mantuvo de pie, sosteniéndose del respaldo de dos asientos. Entonces, con fingida sorpresa, se giro hacia atrás y mantuvo su vista en una niña, con cierto aire soñador.

\- Oh, hola Sheen.- Lo saludo la morena que traía unos audífonos colgándole por el cuello.- Eh, sabes que te ofrecería sentarte conmigo, pero le estoy guardando el asiento a Cin...

Sin hacer caso de lo que estaba diciendo, Sheen la hizo recorrerse al otro asiento para tomar el lugar junto a ella. La niña, tan paciente como siempre, se remitio a suspirar.

El niño continuaba con una extraña sonrisa soñadora plasmada en el rostro, tal como si estuviese llevando a cabo una narrativa interna que nadie mas que él mismo podía escuchar. Libby empezó a preocuparse.

\- Como pan y mantequilla...- dijo él suspirando.

\- Escucha Sheen, no quiero ofenderte, pero ¿estas loco o algo parecido?

\- Mi papá dice que loco es el que hace locuras.- contestó de forma automática.

\- Es decir, sí.- susurro para si Libby.

Mas adelante el autobús volvió a recoger estudiantes.

\- Oye, ¿que le pasa al ultratonto?.- preguntó Cindy, recién subiendo al autobús.

\- ¿Y como se supone que voy a saberlo?.- contestó el castaño que no despegó la vista del aparato electrónico que tenía en las manos.

\- Pues haste a un lado, Neutrón.- dijo empujándolo con fuerza.- Ya no hay mas asientos en el autobús.

El genio continuó con lo suyo sin tomarle importancia, mientras la rubia se cruzó de brazos, intentando parecer indignada por tener que sentarse ahí.

Muy pronto vio a su profesora del curso pasado, subiendo al trasporte.

-Graaaawk!.- emitió un enorme graznido la señorita ave.- Que gusto me da verlos de nuevo niños, después de estas largas vacaciones. Como saben hoy tendremos una emocionante excursión al mas grande...Graaaawk...huerto de manzanas del Estado!

La emoción de los estudiantes se dejo ver en una gama de aplausos apagados.

\- Será una emocionante excusión. Suerte que tengo mi nueva dentadura para...Graaaawk...manzanas.- mencionó la señorita ave, mordiendo una enorme manzana acaramelada donde quedaron pegados sus dientes.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- grito Sheen desde atrás.- Pensé que iríamos al museo conmemorativo de películas de Tom Hanks! ¡Devuelvame mi dinero!

\- ¡Sientate Sheen!.- lo reprendió la señorita ave, una vez que se puso de nuevo su dentadura. - Graaaawk! Recuerden hacer equipos pequeños si es que piensan salir a recolectar manzanas, o también pueden integrarse a alguno de los llamativos talleres de la excursión. Espero ver sus reportes la siguiente semana...Graaaawk...¡Diviértase!

\- Bueno, al menos estoy preparado por si jugamos voleybol.- se animó Sheen, sacando de la nada un balón blanco con un rostro rojo pintado en él.

Libby le dirigió una mirada, ya muy poco sorprendida, y se colocó uno de sus audífonos en el oído.

El autobús comenzó su marcha.

\- Bueno.- Comenzó a hablar Cindy, pasado un rato.- Supongo que un genio como tú no encontrará intelectualmente estimulante ir a un viejo campo a recolectar manzanas, si es que tienes que llevar aparatos para entretenerte, ¿o me equivoco,Nerdtron?

\- Como en el cincuenta y un porciento de los casos, esta vez te equivocas, Vortex.- contestó el genio alzando la vista, por primera vez en el viaje, y justo cerrando el aparato en sus manos, en donde se dejaban ver los transistores. - Para tu información, he estado esperando con ligeras ansias este viaje en particular.

\- ¿Porque?.- lo interrogó la rubia, un tanto interesada.

\- ¿Que no es obvio? Por que, como todo el mundo, Jimmy adora el pay de manzana!.- se integró a la conversación Carl, que iba sentado en el asiento delante de ellos.- El de su mamá es especialmente delicioso.

\- Eh, bueno, si me gusta el pay de manzana, Carl.- reconoció el genio.- Pero la verdadera razón por la que he estado esperando este primer viaje escolar es porque, muy probablemente, he logrado encontrar el rastro correcto hacia una de las reliqueas científicas mas memorables de la historia, que marcó uno de los avances mas significativos para toda la humanidad!

Cindy agitaba su mano, intentando que el apresurara su discurso. Él simplemente intentó hacer caso omiso de eso.

-Este objeto en particular, ha sido citado tanto por historiadores como científicos, como un objeto de recurrente inspiración.

\- ¿La figura olvidada de la mujer?.- sugirió Cindy, solo para intentar molestarlo.

\- ¿La figura olvidada de las llamas?.- trató por su cuenta Carl.

\- No,y no.- Contestó Jimmy con algo de altanería.

\- ¡¿Tom Hanks?!.- grito Sheen desde atrás del autobús.

\- ¡No!.- grito el genio un tanto irritado.- ¡Piensenlo! Ha estado presente desde las inscripciones bíblicas del creacionismo; también pasando por objeto de discordia entre dioses, suceso que después daría supuesto inicio a la guerra de Troya, tras el rapto de Helena. Y finalmente, que daría el golpe necesario a un relativo mío en nombre para formular la hipótesis de la ley de gravitación universal...

\- ¡Dilo ya Neutrón! Antes de que yo te de el golpe necesario para que dejes de pavonearte de tu sabionda cultura. - lo amenazó Cindy mostrándole un puño.- ¿No les dan ganas de ahorcarlo cuando se pone de sabelotodo?

Carl hizo un movimiento de mano que indicaba "mas o menos"

\- Por supuesto hablo de la casi mítica, pero en completo real, manzana de Isaac Newton!- casi grito con entusiasmo.

Carl no pudo evitar un gran bostezo.

\- Entonces...- Llamó su atención nuevamente Cindy.- ¿Lo que intentas encontrar, son los rastros de una manzana de hace mas de cien años? ¿Y se puede saber como piensas hacer tal asaña esta vez, Neutrón?

\- Me da gusto que lo preguntes Cindy.- dijo, ignorando el ligero tono sarcástico que ella había usado.

En cuestión de un parpadeo, Jimmy levantó el aparato que había estado reparando antes, y lo sostuvo en sus manos a modo de presentador de informerciales, mientras aclaraba su voz.

\- Con este nuevo analizador y rastreador de ADN, dos en uno,será cosa de niños para que encuentre aquella manzana.

-Am...pregunta. - interrumpió su entusiasmo Cindy.- ¿Que no se supone que parte del trabajo de los científicos es desacreditar la información circunstancial a los grandes avances científicos por su irrelevancia, y concentrarse en los hechos mismos?

Al ser cuestionado de esa forma por Cindy, mientras ella lo miraba con una ceja ligeramente levantada y los brazos nuevamente cruzados, lo hicieron reír con ligero nerviosismo. Eso era un cuarenta y nueve porciento cierto.

-Además.- continuó Cindy.- Si aún existe el manzano del que creció la manzana que golpeó a Newton en la cabeza.- dijo golpeando a Carl en la cabeza a modo de demostración, que originó un sonido hueco.- ¿no es evidente que el manzano continua en territorio ingles, genio?

Creo que ahí si te atrapó Jim.- comentó Carl sobandose la cabeza.

-Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, no es el manzano, sino la manzana que le cayó a Newton en la cabeza.- aclaró Jimmy, guiando momentáneamente su vista a las arboledas que comenzaban a alzarse a su alrededor.- Tras un análisis detenido de documentación sobre la granja Newton, es mas que probable que aquella manzana que golpeó a Newton haya sido exportada a Norteamérica, como parte de una canasta de frutas que su mosa envío a sus familiares lejanos para comunicarles sobre la invención del sándwich, y que en un futuro, se convirtió en el único huerto de manzanas con semillas de origen británico.

-A ja.- le siguió la corriente Cindy.

\- Finalmente, siendo yo, el modesto heredero de la época moderna del legado de conocimientos que revolucionaria la visión del universo físico del señor Isaac Newton, creo que me corresponde ser poseedor de por lo menos uno de los frutos del árbol de inspiración científica! - al ver que Cindy lo miraba, aclaró.- Claro, en su total sentido simbólico.

\- Vaya, y justo cuando pensé que tu locura no podía ser mas evidente.

\- Vamos Cindy, podría ser divertido.

Al recibir un fingido bostezo de Cindy, desidio no insistir con ella.

-Entonces, ¿quien me acompaña? - preguntó el genio girándose en varias direcciones del autobús, que justo en ese momento se detenía, habiendo llegado a su destino.- Alguien mas cooperativo.

\- Lo siento, Jimmy.- se disculpó Sheen pasando a su lado para bajar del autobús escolar.- Aun sigo decepcionado de que no sea el museo conmemorativo de las películas de Tom Hanks. Asi que ayudaré Libby a bajar manzanas.

\- Necesito a alguien que escale hasta la punta de los árboles. Ahí están las frutas mas maduras, que son perfectas para los arreglos de fruta seca.- comentó Libby, también bajando del autobús.

\- ¿Y que hay de ti Carl, quieres acompañarme? Podrías hacerle caritas a las manzanas que vaya descartando.- lo invitó el genio, viendo que él también se preparaba para bajar.

\- Oh, lo siento Jimmy, creó que tendrá que ser para la próxima. Por lo que resta del viaje estaré en el taller de cocina con manzanas. Ummm.- dijo chupándose los dedos, como si ya estuviera saboreando alguna receta deliciosa.- Pero si vienes después con algunas de tus manzanas de Newton, podré prepararte una mermelada con ellas. ¡Suerte!.- terminó por despedirse.

\- Si, esta bien Carl.- le correspondió la despedida el genio, con cierto aire decaido.

Justo cuando la rubia se disponía a hacer lo propio para bajar del autobús, y dirigirse a algunas de las actividades que la excursión ofrecía, noto la situación solitaria en que el genio había caído en su alocada idea de ir en busca de un simple manzano con un aburrido e intrascendente pasado histórico de fondo.

Intentando apegarse a lo que le decía su instinto para evitar dejarse arrastrar a una situación en la que quedara a solas y a la par con el genio, en una búsqueda insufrible que podría llevarle horas caminando por el terreno, presiono fuertemente sus puños y tomo una decisión.

\- Así que.- llamó la atención del castaño, ya siendo los únicos en el autobús. - Somos solos tú y yo, genio.

Para poca sorpresa suya, él parecía tan poco emocionado como ella con la idea de compartir tiempo juntos. Jimmy se cruzó de brazos, repitiendo la expresión de indignación que ella habia hecho por tener que sentarse con él.

\- Se que en realidad no te interesa esta aventura, Cindy. Y eso lo se porque a diferencia de otras ocaciones, no voy tras una mina de oro energético o rubies del espacio exterior que puedan valuarse por millones.

\- El interés mueve montañas.- reconoció ella.

\- Así que si pretendes quedarte conmigo solo para iniciar una serie de criticas y comentarios sarcásticos, será mejor que me dejes solo y veas si puedes ocupar tu boca en algo mas productivo como sacar manzanas de un balde con agua.

Ambos sostuvieron una mirada retadora. Al final los dos soltaron un suspiro con resignación al mismo tiempo.

\- Bien, vamos.- dijo la rubia, indicándole el camino para bajar del autobús.- Como tu lo dijiste, podría ser divertido.- continuó mostrando su mejor disposición.

El genio pareció genuinamente sorprendido.

\- ¿En verdad crees que puede ser divertido estar juntos?.- le cuestionó.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!.- dijo apartándose unos centímetros de él.- Y te advierto desde ahora, que si no encontramos rastros del ridículo manzano de Newton en máximo una hora, me veras partir directo al taller de esencias de manzana y tendrás que vertelas solo!

\- Si, como digas.- dijo el genio intentando ignorarla mientras encendía su aparato rastreador de ADN.

Al fin de cuentas, al parecer nunca cambiaría aquella extraña relación que compartían desde hace casi un mes atrás. Aun habían algunas disputas, aun se hacían algunas pequeñas bromas para hacer quedar mal al otro en público. Incluso aun continuaban algunos disgustos que los había llevado a peleas en empujones, que él había dejado de propiciar desde que esos pequeños toques se habían convertido en algo mas...

Continuó caminando descuidadamente por el camino de arboledas de manzanos, tal vez sin notar el espectacular paisaje otoñal que parecía digno de una postal de tienda de recuerdos.

Las voces de sus compañeros de clase, claramente comenzaron a hacerse mas tenues, pasado un rato de caminata. Solo el sonido de sus pasos, que se habían sincronizando aplastando hojas secas, se dejaba escuchar.

Por supuesto, no pudo dejar de notar cuando Cindy comenzó a caminar mas pegada a él, o cuando roso suavemente sus dedos con los de su mano suelta. Al mirarla de reojo vio que sonreía como cuando al fin lograba relajarse.

Algo sucedió después de unos minutos mas. Supo que algo muy fuerte lo golpeo.

Detuvo su paso al ver rodar una manzana madura bajo sus pies que había caído por simple efecto de gravedad. Una luz se iluminó en sus manos.

\- ¿La encontraste?- Le cuestionó Cindy.- ¿Ya vamos a volver? -

El genio dudo por unos segundos. Por alguna razón, le había parecido escucharla decepcionada.

\- Em, no. Debemos continuar.- dijo pateando la manzana a un lado del camino. - Por aquí.

Sin descuidar un segundo su aparato de rastreo, terminó por entrelazar sus dedos con los de Cindy, y la jalo para empezar a correr. Siguieron tomados de la mano por el tranquilo camino de la vereda.

Todo pronosticaba otro año de inspiradores descubrimientos.

* * *

Nota de la autora.- Es probable que este se convierta en mi pequeño espacio para historias cortas. Escenas sueltas, sin continuidad.. Un gran beso.


	2. Alucinación Tipo 2 (JxC)

Alucinación tipo 2. (versión aumentada)

Un par de inocentes miradas a través de las estanterías de la biblioteca. Uno que otro encuentro casual en la dulcería. O algún proyecto científico de la escuela en el que casualmente quedaban emparejados. Creía que eso seria suficiente por un tiempo, pero algo en lo mas profundo de su cabeza sabía que quería llegar a algo más con todo eso. En especial ahora que ambos parecían haber madurado un poco más y nuevas formas de pensamiento terminaban por delinearse.

Llevaban un buen rato sentados el uno junto al otro, sin que alguno de los dos sugiriera irse de allí.

Ahora mismo lo miraba hojear algunos libros, al tiempo que tomaba pequeñas notas en un archivero digital. De vez en cuando se habia girado hacia ella, solo para reírse del hecho de que aún continuará con el primer libro que ella hubiese tomado del área de astronomía, cuando él ya tenía una enorme pila de libros revisados de su lado, que además pertenecían a diferentes ramas de las ciencias duras tales como física, matemáticas e ingeniería.

"No es una competencia" Fue lo que le dijo para intentar acallar sus burlas.

Por supuesto, ya había intentado espiarlo en varias ocasiones, solo para procurar tener un referente del tipo de notas que él habia decidido reservarse, ganándose con ello una gran mirada arrogante de su par de ojos azules.

Sabiendo de antemano que solía guardarse cierto tipo de información, que él denominaba como "clasificada", pensó que lo mejor seria desistir de intentar invadir su privacidad. Después de todo, algo de ese caracter misterioso que él continuaba preservando aun con el pasar de los años, siempre le habia parecido uno de sus mayores atractivos.

"¿No se esta haciendo demasiado tarde ya ?". dijo repentinamente, al tiempo que miraba hacia su alrededor, y revisaba la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

Ya era lo suficientemente tarde para que ambos se hubiesen quedado completamente solos en aquella biblioteca de la secundaria de Retroville. Incluso la encargada de la biblioteca habia decidido irse, dejándoles las llaves para cerrar, 'a sus mejores clientes', como los habia llamado, siendo ellos de los pocos estudiantes que solían pasearse por ahí en épocas posteriores a los exámenes. Ambos continuaban usando el uniforme del código de vestimenta impuesto por el instituto, ya que ni siquiera habían podido ir a casa a cambiarse de ropa o a comer. Ese tipo de cosas simplemente acarreaba mucho de su tiempo.

Justo ahora, por las grandes ventanas de aquella área de las mesas de consulta, se observaba la caída del sol, dejando el cielo lleno de coloridos tonos cálidos en amarillo naranja y rojo. Dentro de la biblioteca todo estaba extrañamente oscuro y solo relucían las dos lámparas de escritorio que ellos habían estado usando para leer.

Ella suspiró muy profundamente, tal como solía hacerlo cuando intentaba liberarse del estrés que le provocaba su compañia prolongada.

El joven genio la miró varios segundos mientras ella enfocaba sus ojos verdes en aquel atardecer, dejando de lado momentáneamente aquellos pesados libros de pasta dura, que solo debían contener un par de párrafos que le resultarían útiles para concretar los detalles en la construcción del nuevo laboratorio. Del que ella nunca sabría nada. Eso lo hacia reír internamente.

Él también suspiro, pero en su caso con total resignación.

Para quienes las historias de amor siempre resultan un equipaje demasiado embarazoso, ella, como muchos, solía ocultarse detrás de una actitud fría e incluso agresiva hacia él. Pero con el tiempo eso solo habia provocado que su, ya evidente, relación romántica, se tornara algo confusa y hasta angustiosa.A veces, debía decirlo, la confusión era tal que volvía a la cuestión inicial de interrogarse a si mismo, sí de verdad eso no era rencor mal interpretado, el que seguía sintiendo por ella.

Aunque no por eso habia desistido de su intento por hacer que las cosas funcionarán, dando incluso algo de dinamismo a la relación, al dejarlo en un permanente estado de expectación por lo que ocurriría entre los dos.

La chica rubia lo miraba justo en ese instante. Su brillante cabello rubio, que llevaba recogido a los lados con dos hebillas rectas, le caían sobre los hombros. Y el rubor de sus mejillas, de por si cargadas con algo de maquillaje, tenían un color concordantes a la paleta de colores de la escena.

" ¿quieres besarme o quieres molestarme? " Fue lo que le dijo casi en secreto, a pesar de estar completamente solos.

Sin darle tiempo de formular algún tipo de respuesta que detonara astucia, solo para intentar incomodar a la rubia tanto como ella pretendía hacerlo con ese tipo de pregunta tan inusualmente directa, se sorprendió al ver que ella tomaba su mano, que había estado reposando en el respaldo de la silla, y entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos. Sus grandes ojos verdes, en que se proyectaban los matices cálidos del atardecer delante de ellos, lo hicieron olvidar todo rastro de deseos de querer molestarla.

Lentamente ella se fue poniendo de pie de su asiento y, mirandolo desde una posición superior, le sonrio de una forma que sabía, solo se reservaba para cuando estaban los dos solos Él aun recordaba la primera vez que la había visto hacerla, porque ese día supo que se habia enamorado un poquito más de ella; aunque estaba comprometido con la idea de que no se sometería por eso, a las fuerzas de su encanto, para dejar de ser un ser independiente. Era imposible que él se convirtiera en un ser con tan poco autorespeto, como habia visto caer mas recientemente a varios de sus amigos, por caras bonitas. No, en realidad él no queria una novia.

Tomandolo por los hombros se acercó lentamente hasta la comisura de sus labios, y estando a punto de concretar su union se separó una ultima vez para verlo de cerca.

Ella sonrio, y su bonita cara se convirtió en hermosa.

Su primer contacto fue como una pequeña chispa, que lo despertó del profundo letargo en el que parecía haber estado envuelto sin darse cuenta, por llevar concentrado en los libros tanto tiempo, a la vez que lo dejo sin un rastro de actividad cerebral. Fue cerrando los ojos, que en realidad calleron por su propia pesadez, y el beso que duro solo un par de segundos lo dejo casi tan satisfecho que toda la información procesada de un día duro de trabajo intelectual. Un pequeño espacio se hizo presente entre los dos para tomar un pequeño respiro, pero la suave caricia de su aliento llamándola de inmediato, fue la probable razón de que ella terminara de inclinarse para besarlo de nuevo, y esta vez de cuerpo entero.

La silla en que estaba sentado emitió un pequeño rechinido al ser empujado hacia atrás.

Con algo de esfuerzo intentó reafirmar su brazo en la incomoda posición en la que habia quedado unidos; estando la rubia sobre de él a punto de tirarlo de su silla. No supo decir porque, pero algo en eso despertó su espíritu competitivo.

Con delicadeza, subió ambas manos hacia las suaves mejillas de la joven, que resintió con la misma tibiesa que debían tener las suyas, y logró que ella se inclinara hacia atrás, intensificando además, el beso por el que estaban unidos.

Estando ahora ambos de pie, decidió hacer cambiar el orden de las cosas, y la fue empujando con su cuerpo para que ella volviese a sentarse. Le costó unos segundos atinar al asiento que ella habia dejado atrás, (que por alguna razón parecía haberse movido mas de la cuenta) sin pretender abrir los ojos para evitar perderse de algún detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo. De nuevo el ruido de la banca rechinando por el empujón se dejo escuchar con un eco que se extendió en el vacío del lugar.

Continuó sintiendo como los suaves roces de sus labios comenzaban a sincronizarse y ajustarse con la perfección acostumbrada por ambos, en especial para todo lo que ellos se proponían a hacer juntos . Cada roce mas intenso que el anterior, comenzaba a arder con intensidad en lo mas profundo de su pecho.

Una gran sensación cálida se hizo presente en él, cuando al abrir un poco más la boca, dio paso a una serie de juegos en que probaba cada milímetro de su delicado interior, y le rogaba que continuara con su húmeda exploración.

Ahora sabía que estaba perdido, pues tenia la certeza de que nada podría detener el ritmo que habia tomado.

Dejando por un segundo la seguridad de las mejillas de la rubia, sus manos decendieron lentamente por sus hombros, pasando por el largo de sus brazos, hasta llegar al delicado talle de la joven, que le proporcionaba una imagen completa y realista en su cabeza, de la silueta que debía poseer en cuerpo entero. Siendo esto una razón más que lo motivaba a intensificar aun más las sensaciones de las que ya era un completo dependiente, se permitió levantar ligeramente la tela de su blusa, para luego comenzar a delinear un pequeño camino con sus dedos para ir escalando por su espalda.

Ella, que hasta ese momento habia permanecido extrañamente pasiva, paso una de sus manos por el cuello de su camisa, que pereció ordenar con un dedo, para luego continuar un pequeño tramo de su cuello hasta la parte de atrás de su oreja, en donde comenzó a trazar espirales con el índice. Tal como si lo estuviera hojeando como uno de sus libros.

"Concéntrate, concéntrate" se decía a el mismo, para no perder la fuerza que tenían sus propias manos en ella, y que le demostrarían al fin y con toda justicia, la devoción, que ella le pedía que demostrara , al menos de vez en cuando, cuando se sumergía en un nuevo proyecto científico. Eso por alguna razón, le abría un pequeño hueco en el corazón. Analizándolo con mas atención pudo dar con el problema.

Quería decirle (intento despegar un segundo el beso por que seguían unidos)...quería decirle lo mucho que la apreciaba. Lo mucho que valoraba su opinión sobre sus proyectos. Lo mucho que había llegado a quererla, mucho allá de lo que su amplio vocabulario podía llegar a explicar. Eso era lo que quería explicarle, por que nunca se lo había dicho. Se sorprendía lo mucho que le pesaba, que ella hubiese comenzado a pensar que la encontraba interesante de forma tan superficial.

Era fundamental decirle lo importante que se habían convertido el hecho de que ella le hiciera criticas severas, que lo comparara con otros genios de las grandes áreas, y, aunque le costara admitirlo, que lo bajara de su nube de arrogancia cuando comenzaba a volverse conformista ante sus ya innumerables invenciones. Invenciones a las que ya no sabía que nuevas aplicaciones integrarles para conseguir su aprobación.

La idea de confesarle al fin todas esas cosas se desvaneció en cuestión de un par de segundos, junto cuando, al intentar despegarse un momento del beso apasionado que ahora practicaban, ella volvió a jalarlo para evitar el rompimiento de su union, y colocó, por falta de aquilibrio, su rodilla en medio de sus piernas. Por supuesto, hizo incapie de retirarla de inmediato, pero se sintio invalido a hacer un segundo intento, cuando ella ella cerro sus piernas para mantenerlo ahi.

Una grande e implacable sensación sensación del aumento de temperatura, y un casi desenfrenado pulso que latia hasta su garganta lo bloqueo al instante.

"Déjalo" Se dijo por primera vez "Si no puedes recordar lo que querias decir, déjalo"

Comprometido con ese pensamiento, comenzó una serie de besos acalorados en su cuello, mientras la sostenía por ambos hombros para evitar que se moviera demasiado. Su embriagador aroma a jazmín lo hizo perder la cabeza por completo.

Desendiendo un poco más sus manos, llegaron a tocar sus delineadas piernas femeninas, que sintió como si le quemaran en los dedos, al levantar un poco más el dobles de su falda.

"No" Le habia parecido escuchar que susurraba, cuando intentó inclinarse un poco mas hacia adelante, a pesar de tener aferradas sus manos ligeramente sueltas por su chaqueta azul, y sus piernas se cerraban en torno a su rodilla con un fuerte agarre.  
Siendo ella alguien a quien solía ignorar hace mucho tiempo atrás, solo cuando se comportaba de manera incoherente, hizo oído sordos de lo que habia escuchado.

La presión que ahora ejercía con su rodilla por debajo de su falda tableada se habia hecho cada vez mas resistente, dándole algo de ritmo con pequeños movimientos circulares. El corazón le latia con demasiada fuerza, pero estaba decidido a seguir adelante.

Dejo ir un pequeño suspiro, que parecía haberse atorado por mucho tiempo, para dejarse escuchar ahora con toda su intensidad.

Tantos años habia estado esperando a que ambos estuvieran listos para iniciar la siguiente etapa de su relación. Ambos siempre adelantados a los de su edad, en todos sentidos. Ahora era tiempo de mostrar también su superioridad en la de descubrir nuevas sensaciones. Siempre la habia querido como aliada en ese tipo de investigación.

Se dejo llevar por la terrible gama de sensaciones nuevas que estaba empezando a descubrir, y cerro los ojos, mientras todo continuaba pasando.

* * *

Nota.- Versión adelantada en escala 2, de un capítulo posterior de mi otro fanfic, en el que los protagonistas sufren una visión de sus deseos internos. Creo que la versión 0 sería "Caminando por una vereda, tomados de la mano y besandonos" La versión ligera la pondré en la otra historia, dado que no deseaba que se saliera de tono. No soy muy recurrente a darle este clase de trato a este tipo de personajes, pero senti que habia mucha química inexplorada ahí. Debo reescribir algunos parrafos, pero queria soltar algunas ideas para poder continuar con otras cosas .Bye bye.


	3. Regalo Pre - Navideño

-3.- Regalo Prenavideño.

Aún faltaba un par de horas para que amaneciera en la ciudad de RetroVille, cuando Cindy Vortex echó un último vistazo al cielo por la lentilla del telescopio. Se encontraba enfocando las coordenadas de una de las lunas de Júpiter, a la vez que realizaba pequeñas anotaciones en su bitácora de cubierta rosada. La imagen de Europa se presentaba con extrema palidez en ese momento, y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad, tal vez porque se parecía demasiado a la luna terrestre.

Justo antes de terminar de anotar los detalles de su observación, sintió como una fría brisa agitó su flequillo, cubriendo parte de sus ojos. Dejó de escribir por un momento, y procuró reacomodar rápidamente su cabello para concentrarse en lo que hacia; sin embargo, al descubrir sus ojos no pudo evitar dar una pequeña vista por el largo camino obscuro y tranquilo de la calle entre las casas del vecindario alumbradas por los faros públicos. Lo cual era mas que normal a las cuatro de la mañana.

Al mirar hacia la casa del frente y dedicarle unos segundos más que a las demás, no pudo evitar sentir una especie de molesta sensación que no supo definir.

Se colocó la capucha del impermeable verde, que se había puesto por si llovía, a pesar de las notificaciones de cielo despejado del meteorológico y comenzó a desmontar el pequeño observatorio que había organizado con su telescopio y una laptop con conexión a internet, que también resguardaba bajo una sombrilla verde.

Comenzó por guardar cada uno de los libros en un especie de maletín con ruedas, mirando de vez en vez cada uno de los títulos que había seleccionado y una lista con secciones de colores en la computadora. Mientras colocaba cada uno de sus libros en su lugar su humor pareció mejorar uno a uno hasta que se sintió casi triunfante al cerrar la maleta.

No hace mucho se había comprometido a realizar más trabajo de investigación científica, planeando así que su mente continuara en una constante superación intelectual, Por supuesto para evitar descuidar sus actividades deportivas, la escuela, su vida social y familiar, sólo le quedaba recortar sus horas de sueño un par de días a la semana. Solo así podía sobrellevar su plan de estudios avanzados. Y eso continuaría así tal vez hasta que fuera aceptada en Oxford, entonces quizá después podría tomarse las cosas con mas calma.

Ya habiendo quitado la sombrilla y guardado también la computadora en su propia cubierta, lo único que quedaba ahora afuera era el telescopio. Dirigió una última mirada al cielo aún obscuro y justo cuando se proponía a colocar la tapa de la lentilla y regresar a casa para descansar un poco más antes de ir a la escuela, tuvo un pequeño presentimiento. Sabiendo de antemano que siempre había tenido cierto instinto para ese tipo de cosas, decidió seguir su corazonada y volvió a enfocar hacia el cielo, sin estar segura del todo de hacía donde debía enfocar.

Como si fuera un indicio de su presentimiento, las luces del alumbrado comenzaron a tintinear tanto que incluso parecían estar a punto de fundirse.

Se sorprendió al ver un objeto luminoso casi de inmediato que se movía a gran velocidad por el cielo seguido de cerca por una serie de luces más pequeñas; y se sobresalto al notar que el objeto de mayor tamaño se hacia cada vez más grande. Sólo tuvo un par de segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que se trataba y poder reaccionar.

ー ¡CUIDADO ABAJO!

Cindy pudo saltar a tiempo a un costado de su jardín y evitar el impacto del objeto luminoso que ahora yacía solo a un par de metros de distancia de ella.

ー ¡Mi telescopio!.ー gritó Cindy al ver el desastre ocasionado en su patio.

Sin demora Cindy corrió por el patio para intentar juntar nuevamente las piezas del telescopio.

Mientras tanto en un pequeño cráter ocasionado por su aterrizaje, el recién llegado pudo comenzar a incorporarse sacudiéndose los pantalones y quitándose el casco tirándolo con brusquedad a un lado. Hasta ese momento pudo notar que tenia enganchado consigo una serie de luces navideñas que aún seguían iluminándose por una de las correas.

Jimmy miró a todos lados intentando ubicarse y no tardo en darse cuenta de que de haber sido por los buenos reflejos de Cindy, que ahora estaba más preocupada por reconstruir las partes del telescopio que por el mismo, pudo haberla lastimado.

ー Lo siento Cindy, tuve un pequeño fallo con el JetPack y cuando intente repararloー comenzó a explicarse el genio.

ー ¡Neutrón! ¡Tú eres una amenaza para la seguridad publica!

ー¡Ya dije que lo sentía! Cielos. Tuve una pequeña falla con el sistema de refrigeración en uno de los propulsores del JetPack. Es una descompostura común en este tipo de artefactos de segunda generaciónー recalcó el genio acercándose a donde ella se encontraba, y que a pesar de todo, no parecía escuchar ni una palabra de lo que decíaー Además, ¿a quien aparte de ti puedo poner en riego a las-ー dijo remangándose su propio impermeable rojizo y mirando hacia su reloj ー¡¿cuatro de la mañana?!

Por un segundo Jimmy se tocó la frente y dio una breve pero apresurada caminata de un lado para otro. Fue hasta que al detenerse un poco más, pudo observar a Cindy cabizbaja sosteniendo las piezas de su telescopio entre sus brazos. Sabiendo de antemano que todo había sido su culpa, a fin de cuentas, intentó tomar la lentilla, pero ella cerró los brazos para evitarlo.

ー ¿Llegará el día en que dejes de crear desastres con tus inventos cerca de mi?ー le reprochó ella mirándolo con bastante enojo a lo cual él solo se sintió ligeramente aludido y se protegió con las manos frente a él.

ー Vamos Cindy, déjame verloー dijo el genio intentando no alterarla ー Tal vez yo pueda repararlo.

Con algo de sorpresa inicial, Jimmy vio como la rubia le extendía el telescopio hasta su pecho con algo de brusquedad, evitando mirarlo con los ojos cerrados y la frente fruncida. Concentrándose en su tarea, de inmediato, el genio intentó enfocar la vista hacia el espacio, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una visión caleidoscópica del universo. Era evidente que más que la lente quebrada, el ángulo del telescopio también se había dañado. Estaba prácticamente inservible ahora, pero incluso sabiéndolo de antemano no si sintió del todo capaz para anunciarlo de inmediato.

ー ¿Y se puede saber-ーcomenzó a hablar Cindy haciendo que Jimmy se sobresaltara y la enfocara con la lentilla rota.ー-que hacías allá arriba a estas horas?

Era evidente que algo de esa pregunta le incomodo al genio, por que volvió a enfocar la vista de la lentilla hacia el cielo dándole la espalda pretendiendo buscar el desperfecto.

ー ¿Estas segura que este telescopio servía antes? Su alcance de visión parece demasiado reducido, ni siquiera puedo ver Plutón y eso que en esta época debería ser sencillo. Además su calidad es bastante mala ー dijo casi sin pensar.

Esperando que ella se molestase por su comentario al azar, Jimmy se encogió de hombros automáticamente. .

ー Es gracioso que lo mencionesー comenzó a decir Cindy colocándose a un lado de él y mirando hacia el cielo estrelladoー Se lo compré hace un tiempo a un juguete de madera con grandes aspiraciones de superación por quince centavos. Al parecer pertenecía a un genio presumido que le dio vida y que le gustaba pintar su logo en todas partes. Supongo que es lo mejor que se puede esperar de una de sus baratijas.

Al dar sentido a sus palabras Jimmy movió su dedo pulgar a la derecha de la lente descubriendo un logo en forma de átomo casi totalmente despintado.

Intentó parecer indignado por un segundo antes de ver que Cindy sonriera levemente para finalmente devolverle una sonrisa mirando hacia el suelo.

ー ¿Crees ser capaz de repararlo?ー cuestionó Cindy aún mirando hacia el cielo.

ー No. Es un caso perdidoー contestó más sinceramente el genio ahora que sabía la procedencia del telescopio.

ー Eso pensé. De cualquier manera parece que mis padres tienen la intención de regalarme uno nuevo para navidadー dijo la rubia comenzando a estirar los brazosー Bueno, supongo que ahora puedo regresártelo. Puedes tomarlo como un regalo pre- navideño.

ー Supongo que se lo daré a Goddard. Le gustara morder el aluminioー respondió él.

Una calma absoluta se mantuvo por varios segundos en los que aun el viento también pareció detenerse en el ambiente. Repentinamente el genio pareció demasiado cansado para continuar en pie y fingió sentarse en el pasto del patio, cuando en realidad prácticamente se había caído por su propio peso. Cindy permaneció de pie a su lado y aunque no lo miró directamente era evidente que para ella esos detalles no pasaban desapercibidos.

ー Puedo preguntarー se atrevió a hablar Jimmy también dirigiendo esta vez la vista hacia el cielo estrelladoー ¿Porque el repentino interés por la astronomía? ¿No eras tú la que había decidido no volver a viajar al espacio?

ー No pienso volver a salir de la atmosfera terrestreー ella hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar y Jimmy no supo descifrar su expresión, tal vez porque sólo la miró de reojoー Pero hay algo allá afuera que es intrigante. Estudiando el universo podemos aprender mucho sobre nosotros mismos como humanidad. ¿Cómo no sentirse especiales viendo a las estrellas si somos el resultado de millones de años de evolución entre miles de especies que se quedaron en el camino?

ー Mmmmー comenzó por decir Jimmy lo que provoco que las cejas de Cindy se arquearan en señal de molestia, sin que él se percataraー Yo en cambio pienso que el estudio de la astronomía demuestra carácter a la vez que nos enseña a ser humildes. ¿Te imaginas cuantas civilizaciones espaciales hay en el universo? ¿Cómo sentirnos la gran cosa si sólo somos un punto en el universoー Cindy contempló apenas de reojo a Jimmy y a él le dio un escalofrió.

Ambos desviaron la vista momentáneamente del cielo para cruzar una mirada retadora antes de suspirar con resignación y compartir una breve sonrisa torcida. Ese fue el momento que ambos comprendieron lo que pasaría si continuaban el ritmo de esa conversación. Ese tipo de cuestiones por lo general les podían llevar demasiado tiempo y se estaba tan bien como para complicarlo de esa manera.

ー ¿Y tú puedes decirme que hacías allá arriba a estas horas?.ーpreguntó Cindy intentando cambiar de tema.

ー Es sólo un pequeño experimento con el climaー se aclaró el genio poniéndose de nuevo de pie, a lo cual Cindy hizo hincapié de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero que el rechazo de inmediato con sutileza.

ー "Experimento con el clima"ー repitió ella divertida pero con algo de desdénー Es la escusa mas vieja del "libro" cuando los científicos son atrapados con las manos en la masa

ー Pero es-ー pareció intentar defenderse él.

ー Pero si no quieres decírmelo está bienー le interrumpió ella sin másー Hay que ver la cantidad de secretos que te guardas en estos días. Apenas y se te ve en la escuela y prácticamente parece que ahora vives en tu laboratorio.

Jimmy sonrió cruzándose de brazos tocándose los codos de una manera casi enigmática, al parecer no siendo la primera vez que era cuestionado por su comportamiento.

ー Si no haz descubierto lo que hago talvez sea por que haz perdido la habilidad para averiguarlo por tu cuenta ー dicho eso pareció volver a reflexionarlo tocándose la barbilla con fingido aire deductivoー O tal vez sea que solo estas fingiendo indiferencia.

ー ¡Ha! Tan seguro de ti mismo como siempre, ¿no, Neutrón? En todo caso ¿Por que habría de fingirlo?ー cuestionó Cindy encarándolo.

ー No lo sé. ¿Por que habrías "de"?ーcontinuó él dando un paso hacia ella.

Por un momento la mano del genio se quedó en el aire a punto de tocar su mejilla. Cindy la miró con gran detenimiento y ante la vista de Jimmy sus ojos parecían realmente resplandecientes ante la luz de la luna, hasta que él pareció despertar de una pequeña ilusión y al cambiar de opinión volvió a cerrarla y poner ambas manos en sus bolsillos aparentemente con demasiado frio.

ー Seria mejor que entres a tu casa. No querrás resfriarte. Creo que yo ya lo estoyー dijo desviando la vista y ahora tocándose la nuca con una manoー ¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar tus cosas?ー comenzó a levantar una mano nuevamente hacia ella.

Para sorpresa del genio, ella dio un rápido medio giro y el viento volvió a su marcha regular. El curso del aire que se interpuso entre su mano ligeramente levantada y ella le hizo devolver la mano hacia si mismo; su impermeable verde se agitó y por un instante a él le dio la impresión como si ella hubiese ganado ligereza y ahora parecía como si se hubiese elevando unos centímetros sobre el pasto. A aquello le acompaño una especie de capa conformada por diminutos copos de nieve que brillaban como cristal a su alrededor. Jimmy tuvo que limpiarse los ojos, diciéndose a si mismo que talvez ya había estado sin dormir por suficiente tiempo y su mente comenzaba hacerlo ver cosas inexistentes.

ー No hace faltaー dijo ella con tranquilidadー Como vez puedo hacerlo sola ー continuó ella levantando su laptop y su maleta con ruedas para comenzar a caminar por el camino empedrado hacia su casa.

Jimmy dudo un segundo mientras la veía marcharse. Miró su reloj y en lo que sus pies cambiaron dirección en dos ocasiones, finalmente dio una pequeña carrera.

ー Sobre esto-ー comenzó por decir élー No le dirás a mis padres que me viste a esta hora afuera, ¿verdad Cindy?ー dijo el genio caminando junto a ella, recogiendo de paso el casco con luces navideñas que continuaban encendiéndose y que debían de haberse enganchado de la decoración de alguna casa por el que había pasado al perder el control de su JetPack.

Al no recibir respuesta volvió a repetir su pregunta, pero esta vez interponiéndose en su camino con las manos levantadas. Ella pareció momentáneamente sorprendida, talvez por que las luces se le habían enrollado por el cuello y ahora parecía una decoración de su jardín, lo cual termino por divertirle internamente.

― No me viste, ¿cierto?

ー Siempre que alguien me pregunta por ti finjo no conocerte, así que no tienes por que preocuparte ー se permitió contestar ella por su repentino buen humor.

ー Ha - ha muy graciosaー dijo el genio no tomándose en serio sus palabrasー Pero en serio. No le digas nada. Se supone que me quede a dormir en una de las casas de los chicos.

Habiendo llegado a la puerta de entrada de la casa de Cindy, ella lo miró por un momento con algo de cansancio por su insistencia.

ー Esta bien. Haré como si esto no hubiera pasadoー dijo ella

ー Gracias, Cindy.ー contestó el genio y habiendo dicho eso se volvió rápidamente hacia la dirección de su casa o tal vez más específicamente hacia su laboratorio, pero incluso antes de bajar las primeras escaleras de su pórtico, él pareció recordar algo importante y lo vio recortar ese pequeño trecho recorrido.

ー Casi lo olvidoー dijo estando a un paso de distancia ーFeliz Pre - navidad.

En un segundo el genio colocó un pequeño objeto en su mano y la presionó por algunos segundos hasta que ella por reflejo se quedara con él. Mucho antes de que ella pudiera voltear a mirar el objeto en cuestión, por la misma mano por la que le hizo la entrega, esta vez casi sin pensarlo, se permitió inclinarse hacia ella y le dio un breve beso que sólo duro un pequeño instante.

ー Si quieres... también puedes omitir esoー dijo al separarse.

A pesar de que apenas se percató de su tacto, talvez por la rapidez de la acción o por el frio, se sintió tan repentinamente ruborizada que se tuvo que cubrir los ojos con la capucha de su impermeable un tanto inquietada por haberse dejado sorprender con sus buenos reflejos y, tal vez también un tanto molesta por que él terminara teniendo la última palabra siempre.

Al volver a ver hacia su dirección él ya se encontraba en camino de salir de su patio y su paso parecía bastante apresurado, aunque aún no corría.

 _¿Acaso tendría algo importante que hacer?_

Con eso en mente fue que finalmente en un descuido se permitió observar el objeto que le había entregado el genio. Al mirar el objeto y luego de regreso a Jimmy que continuaba iluminándose en el camino por el resplandor de las luces navideñas, sintió una extraña sensación que le decía que las luces se apagarían repentinamente y el desaparecería en la obscuridad.

ー ¡Espera! ー gritó tan repentinamente que incluso pareció sorprenderse a ella mismaー ¿No te gustaría...quedarte un rato mas?ー preguntó ella de improvisoー Podemos seguir mirando las estrellas...

ー Me gustaríaー contestó Jimmy alzando la voz aunque sin perder el paso y sin mirarlaー Pero aún tengo varías cosas que hacer en el laboratorio antes de ir a la escuelaー algo en su voz parecía bastante importanteー Además de eso, está a punto de-

El sonido de la alarma del reloj de Jimmy sonó en tres ocasiones seguidas como un eco y una enorme brisa que le hizo cerrar los ojos a Cindy. Después un súbito cambio de temperatura en el ambiente. La rubia observo al genio que al fin había detenido su paso en la calle y ahora parecía estar mirando el descenso de la temperatura en el termómetro de su reloj.

ー Así que un experimento con el climaー repitió en un susurro la rubia viendo como el vapor de su aliento se hacia visible.

Un segundo después extendió una mano fuera de su pórtico. Casi al instante en su mano se colocó el primer copo de nieve.

Aun cuando Cindy tenía la impresión de que ya nada podría sorprenderle ahora, repentinamente escuchó un fuerte sonido en el techo de su casa que le hizo dar un pequeño saltito. Con escepticismo se asomó desde su pórtico y observo como un perro robótico se sacudía algo de nieve y descendía con gracia en su patio volando con una pequeña hélice en su cabeza. Después de observarla un pequeño instante el canino se alejo corriendo y en muy poco tiempo pudo alcanzar al genio que le acarició la cabeza a Goddard antes de continuar por su camino y desaparecer en dirección a su patio trasero.

Encontrándose sola nuevamente, la rubia volvió a abrir la mano para observar un bastón de caramelo. Sin decidirse a entrar a su casa todavía lo guardo en su bolsillo y casi sin darse cuenta empezó a tararear una especie de canción. En unos momentos pudo sacar nuevamente su bitácora de observación rosada. Solo al final de sus anotaciones, volvió a mirar al cielo que se había nublado y se pregunto si ocultaban un misterio en las estrellas detrás de ellas.

 _ー 5:00 A.M ー_

 _De aquí a las estrellas._

 _Lleva bastones de caramelo consigo._

 _Viaja un niño con un don para los inventos._

 _Súper poderosa mente._

 _Lo acompaña un K- 9 mecánico._

 _Él salva el día de su destrucción segura._

 _Muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo... Con una cabeza demasiado cuadrada para ser un oblongo._

 _Tener que salvar el mundo y llegar a la escuela a tiempo._

 _Muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo._

 _Tan lejos de la Tierra. Arriba en el aire._

 _Fuera de la atmósfera. Y se llama Jimmy Neutrón..._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.-** Tenia muchos deseos de publicar esta historia en esta temporada y por el tiempo de heladas que hace donde estoy en este momento crei que seria el momento ideal. Es la segunda historia que dedico especificamente a desarrollar la relación de Jimmy y Cindy sin tramas o personajes secundarios (sin contar a Goddard), por lo que no terminan de convencerme del todo. Por lo demas creo que es mejor publicar que esperar que pase otro año y quedarme sin escribir nada.

Sobre la canción al final simplemente no he podido resistirme a incluirla en alguna parte. Esta versión de la canción de Bowling for Soup me encanto cuando la descubri hace poco. Creo que la musica era parte importante de la serie, aunque no eran tan frecuentes los momentos, tal vez porque no se prestaba siempre para eso.

Mientras revisaba la historia me quedo una extraña sensación de que esta hubiera podido quedar bastante bien como introdución a mi otra historia, porque tiene mucho que ver con el ambiente de misterio y ciencia ficción. Me hubiese gustado incluirla de forma directa, pero al final para eso es este espacio de One - Shots.

Como siempre me encantan sus comentarios si tienen algo que decir. Mis mejores deseos para esta temporada. Un beso.


	4. Luces de freno

**.- Luces de freno.** -

Los automovilistas que circulaban por la autopista principal para entrar y salir de la ciudad vecina de RetroVille, desde sus parabrisas veían una aparente noche tranquila de cielo despejado, sin percatarse de que, con las luces de sus autos y los altos faros de luz de la avenida, creaban un manto luminoso que bloqueaba la visión de las estrellas que caía.

Por esa misma razón fue que nadie pudo ver cuando una inusual ráfaga de viento combinada con una luz roja y plateada se transformó de pronto en una mancha que poco a poco comenzó a tomar una forma material. El brillo de la luna se reflejo en pequeños destellos sobre un par de figuras, que muy pronto se convirtieron en una figura humana y un acompañante de color metálico.

Con una expresión seria, el niño genio se retiró el casco pasando una mano sobre la cabeza, que al instante se desvaneció como una luz holográfica , y entonces se tomó un breve instante para contemplar la vista desde las alturas.

El jet pack a sus espaldas brillaba con sus tubos de color ocre, y parecía haberlo dejado suspendido en el aire sin la menor turbulencia.

La fresca brisa de primavera, las luces de los autos que circulaban como un río bajo sus pies y el suave sonido de los motores que parecían ser casi una leve sinfonía, casi lograron hacerlo olvidar la razón de su vuelo nocturno hasta que un leve ladrido llamo su atención a sus espaldas.

.- Ya se que es tarde Goddard.- le sonrió a su mascota de perfil.- y yo también creo que ya deberíamos estar en casa pero realmente necesito encontrar el punto exacto de donde llegó la señal que recibimos esta vez. Estoy seguro que hace un momento estaba en tierra. Por eso utilizamos el nuevo sistema de vuelo ¿recuerdas?

Al recibir una nueva corriente de aire, el genio observo como su mascota ahora retraía sus patas y quedaba reducido a un dorso con cabeza para simular frío en sus extremidades, y aunque eso le pareció gracioso en principio, al contraerse un tacleteo metálico se dejo escuchar.

.- Eso no suena nada bien. ¿Podrías recordarme tu mantenimiento de nuevo la próxima semana? Y esta vez no hagas como que se llenó tu disco duro, por que acabo de revisar tu memoria interna y se que aún te queda espacio para recordar una simple tarea.- le dijo antes de girarse a ver la versión miniatura de una antena satelital que salía de su reloj de muñeca, aunque justo después alcanzó a escuchar un pequeño llanto canino.- Sé que últimamente no te gustan los días de mantenimiento, pero tienes que entender que es por tu propio bien o terminarás oxidándote y quedarás incompatible con las actualizaciones del resto de los inventos. No creo que quieras eso.

El perro metálico sacudió la cabeza y entonces dirigió su mirada hacia abajo donde se observaba una autopistas llena de luces de autos que continuaban fluyendo con rapidez.

Después de seguir por otro trecho de la avenida y observar de reojo a su can, que lo seguía por los cielos con la elice de su cabeza, Jimmy dio un leve suspiro y miró de nuevo su reloj detrás de la pequeña antena. Hasta entonces decidió cambiar su dirección de vuelo.

.- En realidad esto parece caso perdido ¿no?.- dijo casi hablando consigo mismo.- Después de todo hasta ahora no hemos tenido éxito. ¿Qué haría que las cosas fueran diferentes hoy?.- se cuestionó con ligereza y sin notar el espectáculo de luces sobre su cabeza.- Es mejor que regresemos antes de que nos alejemos más de la cuidad.- anuncio a su mascota que parecía haberse distraído lo suficiente con el movimiento de los neumáticos de los autos para asentir con sus ladridos.

El niño cerró y abrió sus manos varias veces, y se sujetó los brazos para intentar darse calor, porque sólo ahora que había renunciado a su misión, se sentía más preocupado por el frío en el ambiente.

.- Yo te llevo por esta vez.- le dijo a su can que lo miró con algo de curiosidad cuando lo atrapo en medio del vuelo y lo sujetó entre sus brazos.

El genio se percató de que en realidad el can era una caja de metal muy cálida a pesar de haber fingido frío hace un momento.

.- Hace mucho te construí como mi mascota y tal vez por una vez me sentaría bien darte un paseo en mis brazos como una.

El perro metálico miró a su amo por un instante más antes de guardar la elice de su cabeza, y aunque eso significó para el niño que su altura en el cielo disminuyera, logró equilibrar el vuelo del jet pack que brilló con eficacia a sus espaldas. Al final el can le dio un par de lamidas en el rostro que le hicieron algunas cosquillas, antes de terminar de retraer también su cabeza dentro de su dorso.

.- Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a estas salidas.- se dijo viendo las luces traseras de un auto.- Pero eso puede ser bueno a veces, por que hay oportunidades que no se dan en el día .

Hizo un pequeño movimiento desde la base de sus zapatos y tan pronto como una especie de luz azul de let se encendió, descendió un poco más a la autopista para luego dar un primer brinco en la carrocería, y el auto de antes pareció repelerlo a un segundo de que lo pisará.

Con algo más de entusiasmo, el genio empezó dando grandes zancadas sobre los autos, y al ganar impulso con el jet pack, comenzó a correr por lo que ahora empezaba a parecer un mar de lava hecho de luces rojas y amarillas.

Un niño de doce años que había sacado a su perro en un paseo nocturno. No debía ser tan raro, ¿no?, pensó logrando reír un poco aunque esa pizca de encanto desapareció bastante rápido.

Mientras el viento le daba en la cara, por un segundo se recordó que seguramente ya debería estar durmiendo y no cruzar las avenidas de esa manera y entonces volvió a elevarse al cielo con un último gran salto.

Ahora podía ver a la entrada de la ciudad de RetroVille, que se alzaba con el brillo de los grandes edificios de oficinas, que aún debían de tener gente trabajando, a juzgar por las luces encendidas de algunos pisos. Y solo por un momento no pudo evitar pensar que era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de lo mucho había crecido la cuidad, después de la reconstrucción de dos años atrás.

No demoro en llegar también al centro donde algunas pequeñas luces del juego mecánico del pulpo de Retrolandia seguían encendidas, y aunque el parque de diversiones ahora ya se encontraba cerrado, algunos detalles en luz neón aún le daban vida a todas atracciones

Cuando se detuvo sobre aquel parque, sus manos se reafirmaron en su carga, y por un momento llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de ese primer campamento de robótica de verano, en el que había inventado a su amigo canino, que no había cambiado prácticamente en nada desde aquel entonces, y que ahora, por una razón que desconocía, se negaba a que él le hiciera modificaciones mayores.

En sus recuerdos estaban los planos, las piezas y el ensamblaje, que aún recordaba con gran entusiasmo, pero por alguna razón, lo que se apoderó rápidamente de su mente fue el momento en que subía al avión para ir al campamento y su mamá lo despedía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras su padre intentaba consolarla recordándole que sólo se iría diez días, en su primer viaje fuera de casa.

Sabiendo que seguramente lo recordaba por que ahora se sentía culpable por haber salido de su casa sin el consentimiento de sus padres, como la vez que se había fugado y los Yemusianos los habían secuestrado, cambio su vista al brillo de la lluvia de estrellas y entonces se percató de lo difícil que ahora le estaba resultando intentar llegar aún más lejos. Sólo por un segundo vio a su yo más joven que ocultaba su rostro en un manual de ingeniería mientras intentaba ponerse cómodo en el asiento para el despegue del avión y sin querer ver por la ventana.

Vio las estrellas en caída, y aunque se convenció de que seguramente lo estaba imaginando, sintió que el deseo de volar más alto se hacia a más llamativo que nunca. Sabia que de verdad quería hacerlo, pero sin pesos extras o recuerdos del pasado, y aunque sus manos juguetearon con la carga, conscientemente sabía que nunca soltaría a su amigo de metal para hacerlo justo en ese instante,

Pero aun si lo sabia, una leve preocupación no desapareció y se dijo que en realidad estaba parado justo en la línea de un puente entre dos mundos a punto de dejar muchas cosas atrás para contemplar el tiempo que se acercaba.

Justo por eso había salido a investigar esa noche, y al recordar los acontecimientos recientes su vuelo se reanudó con suavidad hacia su casa.

Una brillante lluvia de meteoritos con mensajes para él cayendo en el domo de la ciudad llegaron a su mente en una casi incipiente fracción de segundo.

"No puedes recibir nada de extraños. No hasta que seas mayor y sepas lo que es correcto" decía su mamá en la mesa de la sala.

"Pero ellos sólo intentan compartir su conocimiento" intentó refutar él.

" Recibir educación también es "recibir algo"

"No estamos hablando de dulces" se quejó él.

" Recibir conocimiento puede ser más peligroso que recibir dulces de un desconocido" sus palabras intentaban sonar dulces pero a él le parecieron aleccionadoras y ella entendió que su táctica con tintes filosóficos no funcionaria y por ello cambio su discurso a uno mas emotivo. " Si te fueras lejos tu padre y yo te extrañaríamos demasiado . Y en otras galaxias no hay teléfonos para saber que estas bien todos los días"

" Si ese es problema, yo podría construir un sistema de comunicación intergaláctico y…"

"No puedes salir de la orbita terrestre hasta que seas mayor" repitió ella comenzando a mostrar falta de argumentos.

"Si quieres que sea mayor, puedo reparar mi acelerador de envejecimiento y…"

"Primero termina la primaria y después ya veremos" habían concluido en esa ocasión su mamá hace dos años, con la evidente esperanza de que él lo olvidará para ese entonces.

Y luego su papá había hecho uno de sus comentarios al azar que evidentemente no significaba nada, para intentar animarlo.

"No intentes quebrar tu cascarón demasiado rápido" dijo acompañado de un movimiento de alas que recordaban un pato preparándose para volar.

Sus padres sólo querían protegerlo por el temor a lo desconocido, y aún si lograba comprender eso, pronto se dio cuenta de que esa charla que habían tenido sólo significaba, utilizando un tecnicismo, que sus padres no consentían la idea de que dejará la tierra para recibir educación lejos de ellos, pero eso no significaba que no podía recibir educación a distancia, hasta que creciera un poco más de forma natural.

Por ello, hace un tiempo había logrado hacer contacto con una especie avanzada del espacio exterior dispuesta a ayudarlo, y desde entonces había estado aprendiendo a hacer muchas cosas nuevas; con su ayuda cada vez lograba perfeccionar mas sus inventos y después de muchos proyectos exitosos, ahora sabía que las oportunidades que se le presentaban lo eran todo a pesar del riesgo. Y aunque había intentado rastrear sus mensajes (que cada vez se volvían mas extraños) sin éxito, se sentía capaz de afrontar la situación si algo se ponía turbio.

De alguna forma sentía que al fin habían reconocido su potencial, y ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que quería aprenderlo todo sobre los secretos que se ocultaban en el universo . Eso era lo que realmente siempre había querido desde que pensó que podría tener un intercambio de conocimientos con los demás seres inteligentes del espacio exterior. Y estaba determinado a conseguirlo.

Con sólo sentir la carga cálida de sus manos, estaba claro en su mente el hecho de que aún siendo un robot, su amigo canino era como una pila que un día terminaría, tal como su planeta azul donde un día los mares eventualmente se secarían y su propia existencia y la de su especie algún día llegaría a su fin.

¿Entonces no era lógico que si todo era tan efímero en el universo, el tiempo que tuviera debía dedicarlo a comprender lo que había más allá? ¿No quería que sus descubrimientos un día se convirtieran en luz que alcanzará a los que se encontraban a años luz de distancia aun después de que desapareciera?

Sin darse cuenta ahora ya se encontraba en su vecindario y cuando aterrizó en su techo de nuevo utilizó el truco de sus zapatos y no hizo ningún ruido al descender. Coloco por un segundo a la versión en caja de Goddard y se sentó en su tejado para observar a la infinidad frente a él y justo cuando el impulso de volar comenzaba a regresar y ahora se sentía más libre de hacerlo, una nueva luz amarilla parecida a la de las luces de freno de los autos lo deslumbró en el rostro.

Solo cuando intentó armarse de valor y se puso de pie en el tejado cerrando los ojos y recibiendo una fría brisa en el rostro, se percató, ahora que todo se hacia más real, que aún no se sentía del todo listo y que realmente aún quería hacer muchas cosas antes de seguir su destino. Fue entonces que se sobresalto con una suave vibración en el bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, pensó que la luz ahora parecía menos brillante, y todavía con algo de incertidumbre, sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y tocó la pantalla.

.- Te dije que la próxima vez que te vieras escabulléndote empezaría a cobrarte por mi silencio.- dijo con reproche la voz en el teléfono celular.

Al cubrir con una mano su frente para pasar de la luz y dirigir la vista al frente (y activando por error de nuevo el casco holográfico) pudo ver a su vecina rubia al otro lado de la calle asomada por la ventana, y que después de bajar su lámpara de mano, ahora lo imitaba en mirar las estrellas con disimulo mientras alzaba una mano

Él también levanto la mano para responderle el saludo, y se distrajo con el hecho de que ella seguramente ya debía de haber estado durmiendo antes, dado que tenía puesto su pijama de karate, mientras que en su rostro se reflejaba un rastro de sueño, que de alguna forma le daban una mirada extrañamente misteriosa.

.- A veces no creo que sepas lo afortunado que eres.- volvió a hablar ella.- Estuve intentando ver la lluvia de estrellas con mi telescopio, pero las luces de la cuidad no me dejaron. Aunque seguro que tú no tuviste problema para verla en las alturas.

.- ¿Qué?.- preguntó él levemente despistado.

.- ¿Me escuchaste?.- cuestionó Cindy, y después ella dio un leve suspiro de cansancio.- Sabes que no puedes seguir así, ¿verdad? Tienes que dormir en algún momento. Aun un sabelotodo como tú no podrá concentrarse en lo que hace si no tienes un momento de descanso.

.- ¿Estás preocupada por mí? .- preguntó él con marcada arrogancia en sus palabras.

.- ¡Por supuesto que no!.- negó rotundamente ella alzando la voz.- No sé que se supone que haces todas las noches, y realmente ya no me interesa saberlo, pero sólo te diré que no me gusta por que me pone nerviosa que uno de tus inventos se salga de control mientras duermo y no pueda hacer nada para salvar la cuidad.

.- ¿Quieres calmarte un poco?.- pidió el genio.- No soy el criminal científico que crees que soy. ¿Y desde cuando eres la heroína que defiende la paz y la justicia en RetroVille?

.- Desde que te mudaste a mi ciudad, amigo.- se mofo Cindy y ella pareció escuchar una ligera risa del otro lado del auricular.- Pese a que talvez hayas engañado a todos con una buena racha de inventos sin percances, sé que en el fondo aún está el verdadero tú que se equivoca todo el tiempo..

.- Lo dudo.- negó ligeramente él.

.- Y cuando vuelvas a equivocarte yo estaré ahí para echártelo en cara y ponerte en evidencia ante los demás.- sentenció ella.

.- Si, claro.- dijo el genio restándole importancia.- ¿Pero sabes que podría ser más divertido que esperar a que yo me equivoqué?

Cuando ella volvió su vista en su dirección con una ligera sospecha, el genio dio un gran salto de un sólo impuso y cruzó la calle para llegar al techo sobre la entrada y frente a su ventana. Él se tambaleo por un segundo, en el que ella no tuvo intenciones de ayudarlo para evitar que cayera, y al final él dio un silbido de alivio al lograr sostenerse con equilibrio.

.- Puedes acompañarme a dar un paseo.- dijo él ofreciéndole una mano y la rubia lo miró con desconfianza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Puedes tomarlo como un premio de consolación por no haber visto la lluvia de estrellas, y un pago por tu silencio.

.- El jet pack no esta diseñado para llevar a dos personas.- señaló la rubia.- Y si es uno que tú diseñaste, a veces ni siquiera a uno.

.- Esa era la versión anterior. Esta es una versión mejorada y perfeccionada sin riesgos de fallas.- aseguró el genio.

La rubia subió al marco de su ventana, y por la expresión en su rostro al genio le dio la impresión de que ella no creía del todo en sus palabras, aunque terminó por abrazarlo por el cuello para sostenerse.

.- ¿Quién te crees con ese casco? ¿Jhonny Quasar?.- se burló un poco ella cuando el genio empezó a flotar ligeramente.

Hasta ahora el genio se percató del detalle del casco, aunque le resto importancia.

.- Muy graciosa.- dijo el genio.- Pero quisiera ver al tal Jhonny Quasar intentar hacer lo que yo hago todos los días.

.- ¿Cómo que?.- preguntó ella.

.- Como sobrellevar una amistad contigo.

Ambos desaparecieron en un parpadeo, dejando un simple rastro de pequeños destellos fuera de la ventana abierta donde las cortinas comenzaron a agitarse con el viento.

* * *

Los pequeños bulbos de luz amarilla se encendieron para sumarse a las luces de neón de la atracción del pulpo de Retrolandia, y aunque el juego mecánico permaneció estático un sonido parecido al de un tableteo metálico más adelante le dio algo de más vida a la atracción.

.- ¡Debo reconocerlo, Neutrón!.- gritó la rubia para sobrepasar el sonido del riel de la montaña rusa.- ¡No había pensado que fugarse de casa podía ser tan divertido! ¡Ahora de verdad empiezo a creer que tienes algo de potencial!

.- ¡Tal vez debimos hacer esto antes!.- grito él también con los oídos casi tapados por el sonido del juego mecánico.

.- ¡Debo recordarte que ya estuvimos juntos aquí!.- gritó la rubia justo cuando la montaña rusa los ponía de cabeza.- ¡Por ese concurso de venta de chocolates en que quedamos empatados!

Ambos se miraron por un instante en que vieron la expresión del otro y su cabello siendo agitado por el movimiento de la montaña rusa de cabeza con la seguridad de que estaban pensando lo mismo.

.- ¡Fue horrible venir contigo!.- gritaron al mismo tiempo y riendo un segundo después.

.- ¡Y míranos ahora!.- gritó Cindy siendo la primera en parar de reír.- ¡¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?!

.- ¡No lo sé!.- admitió el genio justo cuando la montaña empezaba a dar vueltas.- ¡Todo paso de forma tan gradual que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando empezaste a gustarme tanto!

.- ¡¿Qué?! .- gritó la rubia sosteniendo la cabeza.- ¡Ya no te escucho!

Él genio dio un suspiro aliviado en medio de la última vuelta del riel.

Entonces la serie de vagones empezó a perder velocidad justo donde comenzaba el juego de nuevo.

.- Es gracioso.- dijo ella riendo todavía un poco por la emoción de la montaña rusa.- Creí haberte escuchado decir… …

.- ¿Qué tal una vuelta extra?.- sugirió el genio de pronto apuntando su reloj a la palanca de mando y sin dar oportunidad siquiera que los vagones se detuvieran del todo.

El primer vagón empezó a subir de nuevo por la primer pendiente de la montaña rusa, y de alguna forma el genio evitó mirar a su lado hasta que un sorpresivo beso en su mejilla lo hizo girarse con algo de asombro. Y aunque ese tipo de muestras de afecto en su relación amistosa ya no eran del todo irregulares, no pudo dejar de advertir un ligero sonrojo en sí mismo acompañado de una sensación hueca en el estómago que no había tenido nunca antes en esa montaña rusa.

Mientras tanto, a la vista de Cindy el niño genio, que ahora la miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules ligeramente turbados, empezaba a lucir un poco más similar a uno de esos chicos que aparecían en sus revistas para adolecentes, y de pronto se percató de que tal vez era el momento de que todo quedará claro entre ellos. Después de todo, estaban a punto de entrar a secundaria.

Ella intentó comenzar de nuevo con un nuevo comentario sarcástico, pero conforme el vagón continuaba su ascenso, la oportunidad para decir algo más importante, antes de la cúspide y el descenso, de pronto pareció tan decisiva que no supo como empezar.

.-¿Sucede algo?.- cuestionó él, incapaz de seguir observándola por mas tiempo, y regreso su vista al cielo, sintiéndose ridículo un segundo después, dado que llevaban años de conocerse y no tenía que pretender que no la miraba. En especial ahora que parecía que un brillo especial en ella empezaba a rodearla todo el tiempo y que lo hacía cuestionarse sobre las distorsiones de la luz en el espacio y el tiempo.

Al volver de nuevo la vista hacia las estrellas el genio volvió a recordar las ideas iniciales con las había sobrevolado la ciudad y entonces tuvo una pequeña revelación.

."Ya lo he comprendido" se dijo cuando todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer por lo que pareció solo un leve instante "Nada se queda quieto" "Nada es permanente"

.- ¿Me escuchaste?- preguntó Cindy regresándolo a la realidad, justo cuando llegaban a punto más alto.

Él la miró con una mirada incrédula, justo antes de la caída.

.- ¿Qué dijiste?

.- ¡Te dije que yo…

El vagón cayó rápidamente por los rieles dejando una visión de las estrellas que continuaban centellando cuando una última luz cayó.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.-**

.- Me dieron ganas de hacer una historia de Jimmy como personaje principal, pero con el estilo de lo que pudo ser Jhonny Quasar. Si algo sale de eso, verán mi publicación.

Un saludo, un beso.


	5. Dolor, olvido, niñez

**.-Dolor, olvido, niñez.-**

Una mano se cerró con determinación antes de levantarse en el aire.

.- ¡Neutrón!.- dijo demandante dando tres fuertes golpes en la puerta de madera.- El capitán fantasía y el chico de las curvas divinas están preocupados por que no los dejas entrar a tu laboratorio. ¿Quieres salir y decirles que todo esta bien? Oh, y también ¡¿quisieras llevártelos de mi casa?! ¡Me están volviendo loca!

La rubia se tocó la mano que había utilizado para golpear la puerta y al no obtener respuesta volvió a tocar.

.- ¡Neutrón! ¡Sal! ¡Vamos! ¡No has avergonzado a ti mismo recientemente, así que no hay razón para no salir!.- intentó nuevamente la rubia endulzando su voz de forma sarcástica.

Esta vez se cruzó de brazos y miró más a profundidad la luz roja a un lado de la puerta en donde suponía que el genio tendría una cámara para ver al exterior.

.- ¡Bien!.- dijo despegando ligeramente las manos del cuerpo.- ¡Si quieres jugar a hacerte el difícil esta bien por mi! ¡Veamos cuánto tiempo puedes estar ahí adentro!

De repente el sonido de un golpe seco en el interior de la casa club hizo que Cindy se silenciara.

.- ¿Quieres decirle a Carl y Sheen que estoy bien?.- dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta.- Ellos no dejarían de hacer preguntas hasta que les abriera.

.- Esta bien, se los diré. - dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.- Pero, ¿estás bien?

.- ¿Te importa?.- cuestión la voz.

.- ¡Claro que no!.- negó.- Pero quisiera saber que decir si en unos días llega la policía a mi casa preguntando que le paso al chico de enfrente.

.- En realidad sólo quiero estar sólo.- dijo el genio detrás de la puerta.

La rubia se tocó uno de los codos y bajo la cabeza.

.- ¿Por que no hablamos?

.-¿Sobre que?

.- No lo sé.- admitió la rubia.- sobre lo que la gente normal habla cuando no hay una extraña tención entre ellos.- a sus palabras le siguió un leve silencio.- No me dejarás entrar ¿no?¿sabes que ese es el problema de todo? Que aun después de tanto tiempo...

De repente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose como por un mecanismo de la cerradura le dio paso.

Al entrar Cindy se encontró una mesa recorrida a una esquina de la pequeña cabaña y un tubo naranja que descendía. Cerró la puerta tras de si.

.- Algún día entenderé porque no colocas un cojín aquí.- dijo la rubia levantándose del suelo después de haber caído del tubo de hámster.- Y cuando lo haga te daré un premio.

Al girar su vista al resto del lugar se encontró con un lugar vacío de los objetos, muebles y artefactos que recordaba, y sólo iluminado de forma tenue por lámparas circulares en el techo.

.- Así que, si esta es tu idea de una limpieza de primavera no quiero ver el tipo de bolsas de basura que utilizas.- comentó ella pasando su mano sobre una solitaria estructura de metal a la mitad de la habitación que solo tenia una pequeña radio que generaba un leve sonido de estática.- O si sólo vas a mudar tu laboratorio te puedo recomendar un lugar en el centro donde la renta no es muy alta.

.- Cindy.- dijo la voz del genio que denotaba una ligera molestia por sus comentarios.- ¿qué quieres de mi?

La pregunta pareció lo suficientemente sería para que ella adoptará una posición más conciliadora.

.- Sólo quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Todo esto es porque te dije lo que pensaba de nosotros en un futuro? Si es por eso creo que yo soy quien debería estar más enojada puesto que no me haz dado una respuesta.

.- Cindy, yo no creo estar listo todavía para pensar en el futuro de esa forma. No sé que impresión te habré dado antes pero creo que me habré equivocado en algún punto y por ello te debo una disculpa.

.- ¿Así que eso es todo?.- preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos de nuevo.- No estás listo. Bien, eso lo entiendo. Y no tendrías que haber hecho un gran drama por eso, pero ¿qué quieres decir con que me diste la impresión equivocada?

.- Tu sabes lo que quiero decir.- dijo el genio.

.- No. De verdad que no lo comprendo. ¿Quieres decirme? Después de todo a ti te encanta dar explicaciones.

.- Cindy no me hagas esto.- intentó excusarse el genio dando una vuelta por la fría estructura de metal.- Necesito un tiempo…

.- ¿De nuestra amistad?.- cuestiono ella .- A veces me preguntó si en verdad intentamos ser amigos en algún momento.

Un silencio abrumador en que ambos se cruzaron de brazos demostró un punto para ambos.

.- ¿Sabes? Hasta hace unos días yo de verdad pensé que estábamos bien.- empezó a hablar Cindy.- Y aun ahora no podrás convencerme de que eso solo paso en mi imaginación.

La voz de Cindy pareció turbarse en una medida casi imperceptible cuando volvió a hablar.

.- Siempre me ha gustado que nunca estemos al cien de una relación que parece que será eternamente disfuncional y eso es por que la constante atención que requiere para manejarla me pone alerta. Y eso me gusta en mi. Lo quiera admitir o no, tú me haz hecho una persona más fuerte y capaz.

Desde su posición, Cindy pudo observar al genio entrecerrar levemente los ojos y enfocar la vista a una parte lejana del suelo, como si de pronto una mancha de aceite en el suelo fuera más interesante que lo que ella decía en ese momento.

.- Siempre creí que para ti sería igual ya que eres un inventor.

.- También me gusta lo que nuestras discusiones han hecho de mi personalidad.- admitió el genio.- pero aspirar a resultados perfectos también es parte de mi naturaleza por lo hago, y no se si podré lograrlo si seguemos así.

Él la miró ligeramente y con un sólo enfoque vio su molestia ocasionada por ese último comentario.

.- Cindy, yo no quiero que lo tomes como algo personal.- intentó justificarse el genio.

.- ¿Entonces desde que punto de vista debería de tomarlo? ¿Desde la fría visión del mundo con la que ahora intentas justificar que no quieras pasar más tiempo conmigo?

.- No es que no quiera, es sólo que este no un buen momento. Por favor, Cindy. Sólo dejémoslo como esta. Tal vez sería mejor olvidar lo que paso.

.- ¿Sabes? Yo ni siquiera te estaba pidiendo que intentaremos dejar de aparentar frente a las personas. Incluso yo estaba más que de acuerdo con eso. Por años llevamos esta farsa de rivalidad que deshacernos de nuestros papeles hubiese resultado tan incomodo. ¡Pero vamos! Dentro de poco iniciará la secundaria y yo sólo pensé que podríamos mejorar un poco nuestra situación antes de que las cosas se volvieran confusas.

.- Es exactamente ese el punto.- dijo el genio sacando una especie de nota de sus pantalones que ni siquiera se molestó en extenderle a la rubia. En cambio sólo la desdoblo y desde donde ella supuso que él pretendía mostrarle el contenido de una especie de escrito, él explico.

.- Me aceptaron en un centro prestigioso de investigaciones en el extranjero.- resumió el genio.

.-Y esta es la forma en que intentas escapar de la incomodidad ¿no?.- dijo ella con un intencional tono divertido.- Pretendes irte tres semanas y cuando todo este olvidado y yo esté tan enfocada en mis actividades del nuevo curso entonces tú decidirás que aquella institución no es tan buena para ti como estar en el estanque pequeño donde te sientes el pez mas grande. Y yo te habré extrañado tanto que aceptaré cualquier tipo de relación que me propongas en donde no te comprometas a hacer nada que tu no quieras. ¡Pues ahora te digo que hay más peces en el mar además de ti!

.- ¡¿Qué?¡.- reaccionó por primera vez el genio.- ¿Porque siempre te pones de primera en la razón por la que hago las cosas? ¿Por que te crees tan importante para mi?.- casi gritó el genio.- Es justo a esto a lo que me refería antes. ¡¿Qué impresión te di para que pensarás que yo te tomaba en cuenta para ese tipo de cosas? ¿Que no te haz dado cuenta que ya estamos creciendo para seguir con algo así?

El genio se paso una mano por el cabello.

.- ¡Ya no quiero hacerlo! ¡Y me arrepiento de haber iniciado con esto, o haberte seguido! ¡Honestamente ya no recuerdo quien empezó! ¡Pero esto se acaba aquí!

El sentía como su enojo ya no podía contenerse más y para el momento en que él guio su vista a Cindy; ella negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir.

.- Yo sólo...

.- ¡No! .- casi grito él.

Ella volvió a negar

.- ¿Es eso en lo que haz estado pensando todo este tiempo?

Él se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados y sentía la presión de sus dedos encajándose, sabiendo de antemano que ahora ya no tenía punto de retorno.

.- Yo nunca conocí a alguien como tú.- empezó él de nuevo con un tono de voz más calibrado.- y creo que sin querer le di más importancia a las cosas que hacíamos juntos, como amigos, que la que debí. Pero creo que ahora lo entiendo como tú lo viste y lo lamento. De verdad lo siento.

Poco a poco el genio había intentado retener su mano que parecía levantarse por su propia voluntad. Y al hacerlo, en cambio sus pies empezaron a acercarse a la niña que ahora había intentado calmarse a si misma de un pequeño llanto. Un fuerte sentimiento que aun era en parte enojo se funcionó al de frustración y melancolía.

.- Todo esto sólo ha sido cosa de niños, ¿es eso? Eso querías decir con no estar listo.- dijo ella con la mirada al suelo y sonriendo por primera vez.- Los niños siempre juegan, imaginan que tienen grandes aventuras. Los monstruos parecen tan grandes como los romances. Y sin quererlo yo empecé a darle más importancia a algo que a ti y a mi nos pareció gracioso jugar, pero yo termine por malinterpretarlo.

.- Cindy...- dijo el genio colocando una mano en su hombro.- Si yo pudiera..

.- No. Tienes razón en esta ocasión para variar.- dijo ella pasando el brazo sobre la humedad de sus ojos.- A veces cuando eres tan inteligente como un adulto empiezas a pensar que tus sentimientos también son tan maduros como los de alguien mayor, pero creo que no es así. Y aunque ahora me siento mal por darme cuenta de eso después de ti, eso sólo es lo soy capaz de percibir por mi madurez actual.

En algún momento ella presintió como la mano que la sujetaba por el hombro la presionaba al punto de casi lastimarla.

.- Yo lo acabó de entender. - dijo Cindy con la voz quebrada.- Tú sólo intentabas no lastimarte más en el futuro. Cuando mis sentimientos fueran más maduros y de verdad pudieras hacer daño.

.- Tus sentimientos son importantes para mi. Sea en el momento que sea.- dijo Jimmy despegando su mano del hombro de Cindy y en cambio sujetándose el otro brazo a si mismo. Y eso porque justo ahora se sentía incapaz de no actuar como quería si no se detenía con más determinación.

Una especie de risa llamó su atención de forma repentina.

.- Pero ¡vamos! Eso sobre irte de RetroVille de verdad tiene que ser una cosa que ni siquiera tú puedes creer querer hacer, sin arrepentirte después.-se burló un poco Cindy.

El genio desvió un segundo la vista y colocó una mano en su espalda.

.- Tal vez tengas razón.- dijo él mirando a su alrededor y riendo un poco.- ¿Pero quisieras seguirme la corriente por última vez? Ya sabes, antes de entrar a la secundaria.

.- ¿Y como se supone que haga eso?

.- Yo ...- inició él colocando su mano en la mejilla de la rubia y donde aún presintió el frío de sus lágrimas. Ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos como si se sumergiera en un sueño.- Yo estaría feliz si algún día puedes olvidar este momento.- dijo con su voz apagándose.

.- Por que aun somos niños, ¿no?.- dijo muy bajo ella con los ojos ya completamente cerrados y parecía tener deseos de volver a llorar.

.- No. No es por eso.- susurro él.

De su bolsillo de atrás sacó una especie de pistola de juguete con una antena circular en la punta y después de girar rápidamente la pantalla del mango donde apareció un número tres, él le apuntó en el pecho y una burbuja la encerró en un segundo.

Ella permaneció congelada con los ojos cerrados cuando el genio la miró por la burbuja, después de haber cerrado también él los ojos, para no mirar su acto tan traicionero.

Sin atreverse siquiera a tocar la burbuja para no perturbarla de alguna forma y también para no perturbarse a si mismo se dio la vuelta rápidamente y alzó la muñeca de su reloj.

La pantalla del reloj se iluminó luego de que él presionara un botón

.- Goddard.- dijo viendo la imagen de su perro metálico que en realidad estaba en el techo de su casa.- Necesito que me ayudes a llevar a Cindy a su casa y la coloques en un sitio donde sus padres puedan encontrarla. Ella esta encerrada en una burbuja de tiempo que sólo durará tres horas, así que no deberá haber mayor problema. También necesito que le des un mensaje pregrabado a Carl y a Sheen, aunque ellos ya saben lo que sucede, y finamente.- dijo tomando una pausa y viendo a su mascota que ahora movía su cabeza a un lado como un gesto de curiosidad.- Necesitaré que te desactives en mi habitación. A diferencia de mis otros inventos que ahora están en un nivel más profundo del laboratorio y resguardados bajo un código de seguridad, quiero que permanezcas en la superficie por si te necesito en algún momento.

Su mascota dio un par de ladridos.

.- Si, ya habíamos hablado de esto. Y también es porque no soportaría la idea de encerrarte en un lugar apartado bajo la tierra.- explicó y el perro metálico en la pantalla empezó a salivar.

Jimmy dio un vistazo a su laboratorio vacío, a la burbuja y finalmente hacia su reloj.

.- Esto no es un adiós amigo.- dijo con una sonrisa verdadera.- Sólo necesito tiempo para pensar en nuestro futuro.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.-**

Con este capítulo terminamos esta serie de historias cortas. Espero que les hayan gustado.

Sé que el contenido aquí desentona un poco con la de El regreso del cohete 976, y aun tengo contemplado que éste podría quedar sólo como una versión alterna de lo que paso en realidad. Por ahora lo dejaremos en un veremos.

Sus comentarios son bienvenidos hoy y siempre.


End file.
